1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a touch signal probe, and more particularly to an improvement of touch signal probe which electrically detects a touch with an object to be measured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that there are three dimension machines which measure the sizes and shape of an object placed on the base plate and are measuring devices which measure a position of an object placed on the cutter base of the machine tool. In such measuring means the touch signal probe is equipped to a moving base which can be moved to any optional direction to the object to be measured. This touch signal probe outputs an electric signal by a touch with the object to be measured so that the measuring means can perform an accurate measuring action.
The touch signal probe in the prior art, however, has a problem of the probe to be in large sizes and heavy weight. This must make the moving base be stronger to equip such probe, which pushes up the cost of this measuring means higher, and further this produces operational problems.